


Captivity

by Lerya



Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace has bad thoughts, Ace's captivety, Gen, Impel Down, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Portgas D. Ace-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Ace's thought process as he sits in Impel Down waiting his execution.Both the literal way of captivity, but also mind-wise, as his self-worth issues try to make him think he deserves this, and everyone would be better off without him there.Kind of, or attempt at, character study of Portgas D. Ace.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, just to be sure, I went rather far is his depressive thought (in my opinion) so I'm taking precaution and putting a note here!

Nothing could have prepared Ace for the chill he would feel as they locked him away at Impel Down. He knew he would be going to prison, knew it from the moment Blackbeard, the traitor caught him and held it above his head that he would give him to the marines.

Yet nothing had prepared him for the feeling of the cold and chill, the loneliness and overall disappear he could feel coming at him from all sides the moment he stepped into this prison.

Not even the flaming hot bath he got before he was escorted down helped to warm him up, not with his hands shackled together by seastone, making his devil fruit, the reason he was always so warm, unreachable.

More than one person started yelling at him when he passed, maybe because they had been put here through Whitebeards actions, or through that of his crew, some he recognized from Luffy’s adventures, so they must just be looking for a victim to blame, and he did indeed look a lot like Luffy, they were brothers after all.

Once in his cell, shackled to the wall with cuffs around his wrists, ankles and upper arms, he didn’t have a lot of space to move, from the way the guards looked at him, eating would also not be something he’d enjoy while in here.

It made him scoff, for all that the marines thought themselves to be the good guys, to know that their prison was hell on earth for those that entered it, and that basic needs like a good nights sleep, or a meal were not included. It would honestly not surprise him if other prisoners just died in these chains, never to be heard of again and disposed of when the marines manning this place found out.

Looking around, he could only pity those that would stay locked up here until their deaths, he at least knew when this whole ordeal would end for him. The marines who transported him, had made it no secret that they planned on executing him, not because he was a pirate, or even because he was a Whitebeard Commander. No, they planned on executing him because of who his father was – once more was he bound to the fact that his name, the name his mother had given him was Gol D. Ace, instead of Portgas D. Ace. A name that made his capture all that much greater, as well as his scheduled execution all that much more important.

Leaning his head back onto the wall he was shackled to, he couldn’t help but think what his crew, and his little brother, would think of him now. Captured by the traitor he had gone out to catch, delivered to the Marines with a nice bow wrap proclaiming him the offspring of the late Pirate King, the same offspring they had searched for after Gol D. Roger’s execution.

The same offspring they had killed numerous children and infants for, if only because they had a connection to either Roger or the Roger Pirates, and were with child, had just delivered a child, or had a child under the age of 2, all in the name of their justice.

It hurt him, and in a way captured him again, knowing that so many woman and children lost their lives all because they were looking for him. And now that they found him, and knew, they could make a spectacle out of it.

Shaking his head, he tried to counter the cold by thinking of happy memories, fond memories and in general memories that made him feel, or attempt to feel, warm inside.

Memories of Luffy, and some of Sabo, he was looking forward to seeing his blond brother again, memories of his crew, both the Spades, and the Whitebeards. Memories on adventures, as a child in Mount Colubo together with his brother, later together with only Luffy.

The birth of the Spade Pirates, of finding Deuce and eating his devil fruit. Of meeting and getting the other spades to join in on their adventure. Of fighting and losing to Whitebeard, after his 5 day long battle with Jimbe.

Of meeting, and actually getting to know the Whitebeard Pirates, and feeling like home on the Moby Dick, even after he told Oyaji and Marco about who his real father was (neither cared).

His nose itched, but with the way he was shacked he could reach, nor scratch at it, leaving the annoying itch to pull him back from the great memories he had submerged himself in. With everything he learned of the warden, and the guards, he knew he couldn’t expect any of them to come in and scratch his nose for him.

Thinking about the guards let his mind to gramps and his conviction that if Ace, Luffy and Sabo joined the marines they would be safe from the persecution attached to their names. It was nice of the old man to think like that, but Ace knew better, that even if he became a marine, the moment they found out just who had fathered him, he would be in the very same situation.

Now at least he had tasted freedom and enjoyed family, instead of being dressed primarily in white, under a system and a government that killed anything that posed a threat to their way of life.

A deep sigh leaving him, he knew he had disappointed Gramps, they all knew, the moment they kept on proclaiming they would become Pirates, and gramps in the end had to accept that decision, even if it meant he couldn’t protect them like he would be able to should they have become marines.

Which led his mind to all the other people he was disappointing with being here, getting caught.

He knew both Marco and Oyaji had argumented against him leaving to find Teach. Had told them they’d do it together, as a family, instead of leaving him to go alone. How stupid he felt now that he didn’t take them up on that offer – but persisted on doing it alone, which lead to this predicament, and no doubt the disappointment of both Marco and Oyaji at him getting caught.

He hoped, that none of them came, that they stayed far away when the day came, so at least they would have their crew, their family together, missing one, but he’d rather give up his own life instead of being the reason so many others lost their lives.

He wasn’t worthy of them coming to safe them. He wasn’t worthy of their love, not when he hadn’t been totally honest about who he was, that his real last name was Gol and not Portgas, no matter how much he wanted to change that, but couldn’t. Couldn’t take away the last decision his mother made before she succumbed to birthing him, the decision of his name.

His mind went down a negative spiral, forgetting all the warm and positive memories and thought he had filled it with when he was first chained here. Instead it filled itself with all the self-doubt Ace carried along with him, as well as the fears he had about the crew, and their allies actually abandoning him for what his name was.

But more, he feared Oyaji would lose his precious family all because the old man would choose to stand with Ace even now, even when soon the whole world would know who Ace was, who Ace always had been.

He thought about Luffy and how devastated his little brother would be when he got killed, even if 10 year old Ace has promised him, he’d never die. What a stupid thing to promise, he couldn’t keep that promise, had known even then that he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.

Shaking his head once again, the chains around him rattling, he wondered how many days had passed, how many hours had flown by and how long it was until the end of his life.

He remembered all the times he’d ask random people what they’d think the child of the Pirate King would be, and every time they would tell him that they wished he’d died together with his Father. They the child would no doubt be a monster, just like its father had been. That it shouldn’t be alive even, they’d kill it the moment their eyes would set on the monster that was the child of the Pirate King.

He’d think back to those people, thinking they’d finally get their wish, end the line of the Pirate King, even if they hadn’t been able to stop it the moment he was born, or in the period his mother had been pregnant with him.

They’d get their wish, as would the World Government, Gol D. Roger’s line would be ended with Ace, as he didn’t have any children. Not wanting to give those children the same life he had lived, while he was happy for most of the things he had experienced, some of it wasn’t and would never be.

When the guards came and unshackled him from the wall, he nodded once to Jimbe, his old friend having joined him in Impel Down for not wanting to stand against Oyaji. Looking straight ahead, he knew he was walking towards his death, maybe this release would free him from his captivity, both his actual one by the marines, but also the one he carried with him because of the name he carried.

Some part of him hoped no one would come, not Oyaji and the allies, not Luffy and his crew, not even the Spades. He hoped, partly, that this would be his freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
